Além de Nós
by mandy cullen black
Summary: ...nosso amor era intenso demais para apenas uma vida" - Edward Cullen.


**n/a: **Olá pessoas (: Sou nova aqui no FF, essa é a primeira fic que eu posto aqui, mas não é a primeira que eu escrevi; é a primeira **short** que eu postei, mas não é a primeira que eu escrevi. Enfim, acho que vocês já entenderam, não é? n_n" Espero que gostem, ela é bem drama mesmo, eu tava meio pra baixo no dia que escrevi, mas eu adorei ela, a príncipio não era pra ter ficado assim, mas eu gostei do resultado, só espero que vocês também gostem (: Beijos e boa leitura!

* * *

**Condado de King, WA – 1823**

A dor era lasciva. Parecia capturar cada pequeno pedaço do meu corpo. Respirar doía. E a cada pontada sentia meu coração mais fraco. Não iria agüentar por muito mais tempo, mas não podia ir sem se despedir de meu único amor. Sua imagem gravada em minha mente me levou a memórias que levaria comigo até o fim dos tempos.

_O dia estava ensolarado. Eu sentia os raios quentes em minhas costas enquanto galopava sem rumo pelos campos que rodeavam nossa casa. O vento batia contra o meu rosto aliviando um pouco do calor do sol. Sifa começou a diminuir a velocidade, provavelmente cansado, já fazia bastante tempo que eu havia saído do rancho._

_Virei-o de modo a descermos o morro, lá embaixo havia um lago onde ele poderia beber água, e eu refrescar o rosto. A visão de cima sobre todo o condado era estupenda, os tons eram tão vivos, tão naturais, que não tinha como se cansar de olhar, não era uma surpresa que muitas das famílias de classe alta tinham residência aqui._

_Fomos passamos pelas primeiras árvores, elas eram altas então eu não precisava me abaixar, enquanto íamos nos aproximando eu comecei a ouvir uma música, se bem que não era exatamente uma música, era mais um cantarolar. Mas a melodia era encantadora, e a voz era suave, doce, quase hipnotizante. Prossegui por entre as árvores perseguindo o som. Quando estava á pouco mais de dez metros do lago eu a vi. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos, ondulados que caíam até o meio de suas costas - estava de costas para mim - sentada próxima a margem do lago. Aparentemente não havia notado minha aproximação._

_Eu desci da cela, o barulho a sobressaltou. Ela se virou rapidamente me olhando surpresa. Tentou se levantar, mas pisou na barra da saia, eu me aproximei agilmente e a segurei antes que caísse no lago. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu me vi perdido dentro de sua ternura e intensidade._

_Ela se desvencilhou de mim e se afastou um pouco, suas bochechas ficaram escarlates deixando seu rosto de coração ainda mais belo._

_- Desculpe o atrevimento, mas a senhorita iria cair no lago. – me desculpei. Nem mesmo eu entendi o que me levou a fazer aquilo. Era uma espécie de atração._

_- Tudo bem. – ela disse. Sua voz suave. – Obrigada. – assentiu. Sua voz quase me passava sua personalidade. Calma, agradável, acolhedora. Estranhei a mim mesmo por fazer tantas conclusões com apenas uma frase. Ela não era tão transparente._

_Ficamos em silencio. Um incômodo silencio. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, parecia indecisa sobre algo, até que balançou a cabeça mais uma vez e se virou. Mas eu não podia deixá-la ir. Não assim, sem saber sequer seu nome. E afinal de contas, eu era homem, e ela era bela demais, não podia deixar de notar isso._

_- Edward Cullen. – eu disse me apresentando e tentando fazê-la fazer o mesmo._

_- Muito prazer, Sr. Cullen. – ela disse suavemente._

_Mas não disse seu nome. Como toda dama faria, na verdade, quando estivesse apenas com um estranho. Mas estranhamente eu não queria ser um estranho. Não por muito tempo._

_- E a senhorita, tem nome? – disse com um sorriso leve, não queria que ela me achasse atrevido._

_Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, ponderando. Mas aparentemente sua educação falou mais alto._

_- Isabella Swan. – soltou num jato._

_- Isabella Swan, de Charles Swan? – eu sorri. Se ela era parente do chefe da guarda seria mais fácil de encontrá-la do que imaginei._

_- Sim, ele é meu pai. – ela franziu as sobrancelhas. _

_Eu sorri mais largamente. Ela ainda estava desconfortável comigo, mas pelo menos se dispôs a falar. Era um começo._

Essa memória me era agradável e dolorosa ao mesmo tempo. Foi nesse dia, enquanto caminhávamos de volta para a cidade conversando – ou pelo menos eu tentando tirar informações dela – que me vi apaixonado. Descobrindo que além da beleza ela era culta, interessante, tinha sonhos e valores. Não era como as outras mulheres da época que só pensavam em arrumar um marido rico para sustentá-las e enchê-las de presentes. Ela não disse diretamente, mas pude entender que ela esperava um grande amor. O mesmo amor que eu esperava talvez.

_Eu estava ansioso. Daqui a poucas horas seria o baile que foi oferecido a guarda e Isabella provavelmente estaria lá. Eu me sentia nostálgico só em pensar que iria vê-la novamente, e nervoso em pensar que seu pai estaria presente. Se tudo ocorresse como eu esperava essa noite seria importante, porque meus pais estavam começando a falar de casamento, só que eu não queria me casar apenas por negócios – um casamento arranjado. Se tudo desse certo eu conversaria com meus pais hoje. Depois da festa. Quando já tivessem conhecido Isabella apenas como a filha do chefe, e não como pretendente para mim. Ouvi uma batida na porta._

_- Entre. – disse me virando para ver minha mãe abrindo a porta._

_- Querido, está pronto? A carruagem já chegou. – Ela disse, parada na entrada._

_- Claro, mamãe, já estou indo. – eu sorri para ela._

_Ela me observou por um instante antes de sorrir de volta e sair._

_Minha mãe era muito perceptiva, talvez tivesse notado algo diferente em mim. Era só o que me faltava. Eu sair por aí sorrindo e suspirando feito uma garotinha apaixonada. Bufei._

_- Sinceramente Cullen. – resmunguei para mim mesmo enquanto saía do quarto._

_Não foi uma surpresa agradável quando cheguei à sala e encontrei o Dr. Hale e seus dois filhos sentados, aparentemente, a minha espera. Eu gostava de Jasper, seu filho mais velho, tínhamos estudado juntos na universidade de medicina – apesar de seu sonho sempre ter sido entrar para a guarda, ele teve que fazer a vontade do pai -, chegamos até a ser amigos, mas acabamos nos distanciando depois quando cada um voltou para sua casa. O problema era sua irmã, Rosalie, e sua fixação absurda de que eu iria me casar com ela. E o pior é que meus pais faziam gosto. Isso é que me preocupava._

_- Edward! – Richard disse estrondosamente e se levantou vindo em minha direção. Fui quase sufocado por seu abraço de urso. – Como está passando garoto? Ah! Garoto, já é um homem isso sim. Já está pronto para se casar não é? – ele me soltou e deu uma piscadela na ultima frase._

_Aparentemente Rosalie espalhou sua vontade por toda a sua família também. Isso complicaria um pouco as coisas. _

_- Vou bem, e o senhor? – respondi com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios._

_- Ah! Se vou bem? Eu sempre estou bem! – ele disse dando uma risada gutural. _

_Esse era ele. Um homem rico, bem instruído e de classe, mas quando estava com os amigos era simplesmente um homem velho do interior. Se Rosalie fosse mais parecida com o pai talvez tivéssemos alguma chance, mas puxou totalmente á mãe, sendo orgulhosa, soberba, egocêntrica, mimada e manipuladora. Parecia ainda pior parando para enumerar. Ela era linda claro, considerada a moça mais bela de todo o condado. Mas isso não contava para mim, nunca quis uma mulher que esbanjasse beleza, sempre sonhei com uma mulher como eu, que gostasse da vida no campo, da natureza, de andar a cavalo, que apreciasse ler e ouvir músicas, alguém como Isabella._

_

* * *

_

_Permaneci inquieto por todo o caminho até o salão onde seria realizado o baile. Estava ansioso demais para ver Isabella novamente, ela não havia me dado nada naquele dia que confirmasse que teve algum interesse por mim, apenas me contou sobre a festa e disse que seria agradável ter minha companhia já que a maioria dos presentes seriam homens, e os da guarda – que eram os únicos que ela conhecia – não eram bons para se conversar uma vez que só sabiam contar histórias, na maioria das vezes falsas, sobre suas carreiras na milícia. _

_Quando chegamos na frente do lugar meu coração parecia querer saltar para fora do peito. Era como se ele soubesse, que dê alguma forma, Isabella estava por perto. Me apressei para sair da carruagem, mas fui impedido pelo olhar de minha mãe. Suspirei exasperado, mas me virei para esperar que os outros saíssem. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de Jasper, me adiantei indo a passos largos até a entrada. Conforme me aproximava, podia ouvir os sons da música e das pessoas conversando ficando mais altos. Era ridículo estar ansioso a esse ponto, mas eu sinceramente não me importava, a única coisa que desejava era poder olhar dentro dos belos olhos de Isabella novamente. Passei por algumas pessoas que caminhavam no pequeno espaço entre a porta e o jardim, e finalmente passei pelas grandes portas do salão. Para todo lugar que olhasse, encontraria homens com os uniformes da infantaria, as jaquetas cheias de medalhas de mérito e honra que nunca se sabiam a origem. As mulheres mais velhas se reuniam em grupos, provavelmente para falar sobre o vestuário dos outros. Enquanto as mais moças ficavam perto dos pais, observando atentamente qualquer jovem soldado que passasse por ali e não tivesse uma aliança. O estranho era que Isabella havia me dito que não teriam muitas mulheres por aqui. Será que ela realmente não sabia, ou era apenas um modo de tentar me persuadir a vir? Não segurei um sorriso, talvez ela realmente tenha esperado que eu viesse afinal de contas._

_Olhei em torno do salão, procurando, mas ela não parecia estar em lugar algum. Será que ainda não havia chegado? Isso era estranho, levando em consideração que seu pai era o anfitrião da festa._

_Por um instante achei que haviam lido meus pensamentos, porque assim que olhei para o alto das escadas, onde havia um porta de madeira escura - perfeitamente entalhada com detalhes tradicionais – ela se abriu. Todos no salão se aquietaram, e os soldados, que haviam se alinhado e eu não tinha percebido, bateram continência._

_- Apresentando o chefe da guarda, Charles Swan, – anunciou uma voz vinda de algum lugar ao pé das escadas. – e sua filha, a adorável dama, Isabella Swan. _

_Tive de concordar totalmente com o homem, adorável ainda era pouco. Ela estava magnífica, seus longos cabelos estavam presos para trás e ela trajava um vestido verde, com detalhes dourados. Suas bochechas estavam de um tom encantador de rosa, provavelmente envergonhada por todos no salão a observarem. _

_Conforme descia as escadas acompanhada de seu pai, não pude evitar de sentir ciúmes, pois assim que alcançou o degrau mais baixo, um homem alto, de cabelos pretos curtos e pele morena, se aproximou dela e fez uma reverência, a tirando para dançar, sob o olhar aprovador de seu pai. _

_Senti meu sangue ferver por um minuto, eu precisava falar com ela, senti-la, e ver seus olhos de perto novamente. Distraidamente vi meus pais se encaminhando até Charles, para cumprimentá-lo. Aproveitei que ele não estaria observando a filha por um tempo e fui discretamente até onde ela dançava com o estranho. Toquei de leve o homem no ombro, para chamar-lhe a atenção. Ele se virou para mim com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, curioso._

_- Poderia me dar é honra de dançar com a Srta. Swan essa música? – perguntei com o tom mais leve que consegui colocar em minha voz._

_Ele me olhou aborrecido, aparentemente não havia gostado da idéia, mas não podia fazer nada sobre, então se afastou resmungando e eu me virei para Isabella que me observava com uma expressão estranha. Me curvei e ela respondeu, saindo de seus devaneios._

_- Não imaginei que fosse vir. – ela disse sorrindo levemente, e corando por um motivo desconhecido._

_- Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas, e eu te disse que viria. – eu respondi, observando suas orbes cor de avelã, ela abaixou o olhar. – Mas não parece tão sozinha assim, afinal, cavalheiros para dançar com você é o que não parece faltar. – eu disse tentando a frase sair descontraída._

_- Não é bem assim, - ela balançou a cabeça indignada – eu lhe disse porque não queria a companhia dos homens da guarda. O que estava dançando comigo por exemplo, ele é um amigo de infância, quando completou a maioridade foi para a guarda, e quando voltou, simplesmente não reconheci mais meu melhor amigo, ele estava mais frio e mais ambicioso. Não gostei da mudança. E se com ele, que era meu melhor amigo, eu não consigo manter uma conversa inteligente, então imagine com os outros? – ela terminou respirando fundo. Eu sorri. Não porque era engraçado, mas porque pela primeira vez eu havia conseguido que ela falasse, sem reservas, e isso me revelou algo sobre ela. Que ela não gostava de ser posta sobre dúvida._

_- Imagino que deve ser difícil conviver com todos esses homens que só sabem falar sobre guerra. – eu disse observando a quantidade de homens de fardas no salão._

_- Bastante, - ela disse suspirando, voltei minha atenção para ela, que parecia indecisa sobre falar ou não algo. – e meu pai ainda está tentando me casar com um deles. – ela completou baixinho, sem olhar para mim._

_Senti um sentimento completamente avassalador me tomar. Como ele poderia sequer pensar em casar sua única filha com um homem que vivia em guerras, que provavelmente seria bruto, e que ainda mais claro, ela admitia não gostar. _

_- Você não pode se casar com um deles! – eu disse um tanto mais alto do que gostaria, mas ninguém estava prestando atenção. _

_- E eu não quero. – ela levantou os olhos para os meus. Eu me perdi naquela imensidão, tão doce, tão pura. – Só que a não ser que um príncipe me peça em casamento até amanhã á noite, ele vai me fazer noivar com Jacob. – ela terminou observando por cima do meu ombro. Eu me virei para ver o que ela estava olhando, era o homem que estava dançando com ela, ele deveria ser Jacob. Era com ele que seu pai queria casá-la._

_- Um príncipe? – eu perguntei tentando distraí-la enquanto milhões de pensamentos invadiam minha cabeça._

_Ela sorriu levemente._

_- Quero dizer alguém a altura, alguém de família nobre, tradicional, ou qualquer coisa que meu pai possa considerar tão bom quanto alguém que serve a coroa. Mas não sei, - ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensamentos nada saudáveis me passaram naquele momento, tratei de voltar a observar seus olhos. - não é como se fosse adiantar muito, se qualquer um aparecesse e pedisse para o meu pai. Daria na mesma, afinal eu não o conheceria de qualquer jeito. Pelo menos Jacob já foi meu amigo, quem sabe não consigo encontrá-lo de novo? – ela deu de ombros, pesarosa._

_Não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Precisava agir, e tinha que ser rápido, do contrário iria perdê-la, e não teria volta._

_- E se eu pedisse? – soltei a pergunta antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes._

_Seus olhos se arregalaram um instante, e depois ela enrubesceu de forma intensa. Eu quase sorri, mas estava muito nervoso esperando uma resposta para poder fazê-lo. _

_- Você está brincando. – ela disse finalmente, suspirando._

_- É claro que não, - eu disse olhando sua face, perfeita, parecia um anjo. – pode parecer insanidade, mas desde a primeira vez que te vi naquele lago, não consegui mais te tirar da cabeça. Não agüentava de ansiedade pra poder vê-la de novo. – eu disse com toda sinceridade. Ela pareceu perturbada durante um segundo, mas logo recuperou sua postura._

_- Você não precisa fazer isso, - ela mordeu o lábio inferior novamente, deveria ser um costume, só faltava eu me acostumar a ele. – só porque eu disse que não quero me casar com Jacob. Não precisa fazer isso por... pena. _

_Eu a olhei atentamente para ver se estava brincando. Ela parecia falar sério. Como pode, por um segundo que fosse, achar que eu me casaria com ela por pena? Era absurdo! Eu estava simplesmente apaixonado por essa garota. Não havia pena. Havia amor._

_- Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você, Isabella, - eu disse sorrindo de leve, suas bochechas atingiram o auge do vermelho. – e é só por isso que eu quero me casar com você. Pelo simples fato que eu te amo. – seus olhos brilharam de um modo que a deixou ainda mais bela, se é que era possível. Senti sua respiração mais descompassada. Se não estivéssemos num salão cheio de gente, eu provavelmente teria feito uma besteira._

_- Eu também pensei em você. – ela disse baixinho, abaixando os olhos. Não contive meu sorriso. Ela tinha pensado em mim. E ela disse isso! _

_Ela não pode terminar o quer que fosse falar, e eu não tive chances de responder mais nada, porque no instante seguinte escutamos a voz do mesmo homem que havia anunciado Isabella e seu pai mais cedo, falar novamente._

_- Senhoras e senhores, Jacob Black, da guarda real. – ele disse numa voz alta e clara, que fez com que todos se calassem. Isabella se soltou lentamente de mim, e se virou para onde o tal Black estava em pé. _

_- Senhoras e senhores, desculpem interromper a noite tão agradável que estão tendo, mas tenho que compartilhar uma notícia com vocês. Uma notícia que me deixa infinitamente feliz. Acabei de falar com nosso chefe da guarda, Charles Swan, e ele me concedeu a mão de sua adorável filha, Isabella Swan, em casamento. – senti o chão fugir de meus pés nesse momento. Olhei para Isabella, como todos no salão, alguns surpresos, outros satisfeitos. Sua expressão não podia ser mais vazia. Ela olhou para mim. Pude ver a dor em seus olhos. Aquele era o olhar que eu iria carregar para sempre comigo._

Voltei a mim com uma crise de tosse, achei que estava apenas lembrando, mas aparentemente eu havia desmaiado. Senti mãos me virando de lado, para que não engasgasse com a tosse. Mas não eram as mãos de quem eu queria sentir. Não podia agüentar mais muito tempo, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil respirar, cada golfada de ar que eu dava pareciam como mil agulhas perfurando meu peito. Mas me recusava a partir sem antes olhar por uma ultima vez os olhos de avelã de Bella.

_Já faziam três semanas desde aquele baile desastroso. Foram as três semanas mais longas e dolorosas de minha vida. Eu disse a Isabella que falaria com seu pai, e pediria que reconsiderasse, mas ela disse que era inútil. Eu não a escutei e fui procurar seu pai no dia seguinte, mas foi como ela havia dito. Ele foi irredutível e disse que não podia fazer nada, afinal, os dois já estavam prometidos desde pequenos. _

_Eu não podia me conformar com aquilo, mas não sabia o que fazer. Era desesperador saber que ela estaria se casando dali um mês, e que talvez eu nunca mais voltasse a vê-la. O simples pensamento era absurdo, era como perder toda a razão, toda a sanidade. _

_Eu já estava acostumado a ficar no quarto, meus pais pararam de perguntar depois da primeira semana, eu só descia para as refeições, não saia mais para cavalgar, não tinha motivo para isso. Não tinha motivo enquanto eu não conseguisse pensar em um modo de ter Isabella só para mim. Sequestrá-la e depois fugir? Uma opção até considerável se não fosse pelo fato de ela viver na sede da guarda. Era mesma coisa que entrar num ninho de cobras. Completamente maluco. E também eu seria preso, e preso seria ainda menos útil do que livre. Eu não sabia o que fazer, e o desespero estava começando a me dominar. Fui tirado de meus pensamentos quando ouvi batidas na porta. _

_- Já pedi para não me incomodarem. – eu disse sem me mexer, ainda deitado na cama, olhando para o teto._

_- Desculpe, menino Edward, mas tem uma moça lá embaixo. Disse que precisa falar com você, urgente. – eu escutei a voz da minha ama do lado de fora do quarto._

_- Já disse que não quero receber Rosalie. – eu disse irritado._

_- Não menino Edward, não é a senhorita dos Hale, é uma moça de aparência bem mais simpática, se me permite dizer, muito bela, ela disse seu nome era Isabella. – levantei em um átimo quando ouvi o que ela disse. Levantei correndo da cama e abri a porta, quase derrubando a ama._

_- Isabella? – eu perguntei para conferir._

_- Sim, menino Edward, ela disse que seu nome era Isabella, e que ela tinha pressa. – eu mal esperei ela acabar de falar e fui correndo em direção ao andar inferior. É claro que ela tinha pressa, se ela estava aqui é porque deve ter fugido, então tinha que voltar antes que descem por sua falta. Praticamente pulei o último lance de escadas. Ela estava em pé, andando de um lado para o outro na frente da lareira. _

_- Isabella! – exclamei. Ela olhou para mim, pude ver que seus olhos estavam angustiados, mas ela sorriu ao me ver._

_- Edward! – ela disse e eu fechei a distância entre nós dois. A abracei como se fosse o último dia de nossas vidas. Ela colocou a cabeça em meu peito e seus braços em volta de mim. Podíamos estar enfrentando a situação que fosse, naquele momento a única coisa que eu podia sentir era o perfume de Isabella me inebriando e o amor que sentia por ela parecendo querer explodir em meu peito. _

_- Como você chegou aqui? – eu perguntei beijando o topo de sua cabeça._

_- Como você acha? Eu fugi, mas não posso demorar, se não vão desconfiar que eu não fui só dar uma volta no jardim. – ela disse se apertando mais a mim. Eu levantei seu queixo, a fazendo olhar para mim._

_- Eu poderia te dar um sermão de horas por ter feito isso, sabe que seu pode te prender em casa até o casamento se descobrir, não é? Mas, - olhei dentro de seus olhos, que eu tanto senti falta – não agüentava mais sem te ver, ia acabar fazendo uma besteira. _

_- Bom, eu fiz. – ela sorriu levemente. Mas logo sua feição ficou séria novamente. – Fiquei sabendo que foi falar com meu pai, não deveria ter feito isso, eu te disse, ele nunca iria escutá-lo. _

_- Eu tinha que tentar, não tinha? Não podia deixar você ir sem lutar! – eu disse a abraçando novamente. Deus, como era bom tê-la em meus braços, era como se uma parte que estava perdida tivesse voltado, e se encaixado de um modo que não deveria mais sair._

_- Foi estúpido, isso sim. – ela disse – Mas por favor, não vamos falar sobre isso, temos pouco tempo, não quero passá-lo discutindo com você. _

_- Nem eu, você está certa. – eu disse assentindo. Ergui sua cabeça novamente. Precisava olhá-la nos olhos, tudo que não tínhamos tempo para dizer, eu precisava falar por ali, era meu único modo de demonstrar o quanto eu a amava._

_A intensidade de seu olhar era tão forte que eu sentia que podia voar. _

_- Edward... – ela sussurrou, perto demais para que eu pudesse me controlar, fechei o espaço entre nós e selei meus lábios nos dela. Seus lábios eram macios, carnudos, suaves, doces, era a sensação mais extasiante de toda a minha vida. Senti ela abrindo os lábios devagar e não controlei o meu desejo. Era como se tudo tivesse sido feito planejado, éramos perfeitos juntos. Nos beijávamos com sofreguidão, saudade, medo, mas acima de tudo, com amor. Ela me amava também, e eu soube nesse momento. Ela se afastou levemente, e pude ver lágrimas em seus olhos._

_- Eu não quero te perder. – ela disse me abraçando forte e se entregando as lágrimas._

Senti uma lágrima rolar pelo meu rosto. Durante todo esse tempo eu não tinha chorado, por mais dor que sentisse, por mais que o sofrimento fosse grande, nada era pior do que lembrar o que poderia ter sido. Fomos feitos para ficar juntos. Ficar juntos a vida toda. Mas interferiram no nosso caminho, e acabamos nos perdendo. Ela foi obrigada a se casar com um homem que não amava, e eu fui condenado a viver de lembranças, do amor da minha vida. Que perdi.

Senti a inconsciência tomando conta de mim, não poderia lutar por mais tempo, teria que me contentar em morrer nas lembranças também. Comecei a fechar meus olhos. Pronto para desistir. Embora eu já tivesse desistido á muito tempo.

- EDWARD! – escutei uma voz ao longe me chamar. Era ela. Ela havia chegado. Mas eu não tinha mais forças para abrir meus olhos. – Edward! – escutei sua voz chorosa, agora do lado de minha cama. Senti sua mão quente e delicada pegando a minha. Senti um calor percorrendo todo meu corpo. – Edward abre os olhos, por favor! – eu senti sua lágrimas caindo em meu rosto. Juntei todas as minhas forças restantes, e abri meus olhos. Para vê-la pela última vez. – Edward! – ela disse, mas eu não prestei atenção, estava olhando seu rosto, sua face doce e delicada, seus lábios, seus olhos. – Eu te amo, Edward! Sempre te amei! – ela disse com sua voz suave. Eu tentei sorrir pra ela.

- Eu também te amo. – consegui falar com uma voz que não reconheci como minha. Ela chorou mais. E disse algumas coisas. Mas eu não consegui gravar muitas. Eu já estava agonizando. Mas eu não me desesperei, em algum lugar, eu tinha certeza que ainda íamos nos encontrar, porque nosso amor era intenso demais para apenas uma vida.

A última coisa que vi foi o rosto de Bella. Minha Bella. A única mulher que amei, e que seria capaz de amar. O amor da minha existência.

* * *

- NÃO! – eu gritei. Não podia ter acontecido. Não agora! Ele não podia ter morrido. – Edward?! Edward?! EDWARD?! – eu tentei chamar. Em vão. Não conseguia mais ver seu rosto, as lágrimas me cegavam. Eu não podia suportar, ele havia morrido. Edward tinha morrido. Essa frase nunca iria entrar na minha cabeça. Logo agora, que eu via um raio de esperança incidindo sobre nós. Que eu havia tomado coragem para enfrentar meu pai. Logo agora, que nós iríamos ter um filho. O choro não permitia que eu visse seu belo rosto, agora pacífico, sem contornos de dor, de sofrimento. Só um homem feliz, que eu sabia que ele podia ter sido.

_Era tarde da noite. Se me pegassem agora eu estaria simplesmente morta. Meu pai provavelmente me trancaria no quarto até o dia do casamento. Mas eu tinha que arriscar, eu precisava ver Edward, e precisava fazer algo que não podia esperar, não sabia quando teria chances de sair de novo. Nem se teria._

_Peguei meu cavalo e fui correndo, o mais rápido que podia, em direção á casa de Edward. Os papéis estavam invertidos. O natural era Romeu jogar pedras na janela de Julieta. Porém no nosso caso, o simples fato de um dos dois poder jogar pedras na janela do outro, já era de bom tamanho. Demorou um pouco, mas depois de sete pedradas, ele apareceu na janela. Sorriu do modo que eu amava e fez sinal para que eu esperasse. Em menos de cinco minutos ele desceu, já todo vestido e me abraçou. Faziam cerca de duas semanas desde a minha primeira visita. O abracei de volta._

_- Sei que é insanidade sair a essa hora, mas, eu não agüentava mais ficar sem te ver. – eu disse aspirando seu perfume característico._

_- Não posso dizer nada, eu também já estava ficando louco. – ele disse me apertando contra ele._

_- Edward, - eu chamei baixinho – eu quero fazer uma coisa. Eu não sei se vou, ou quantas vezes vou, conseguir escapar novamente, então eu preciso disso. – eu me afastei lentamente retirando a capa. Coloquei-a na grama, em baixo da árvore e me aproximei novamente. – Eu quero ser sua. De corpo e alma. – eu disse sussurrando, observando seus olhos verdes._

Eu tinha me entregado, nós tínhamos sido um só. Mas meu pai descobriu que eu havia saído durante a noite, e fez exatamente o que mais temíamos, me prendeu em casa. Até o dia do casamento. Eu havia quase ficado louca, e Edward, pelo que soube pelos empregados, que iam e vinham da cidade, estava ficando doente. Doente de amor.

Eu não podia mais lidar com aquilo. Era demais. E eu tinha que me manter forte, agora eu tinha o último pedaço de Edward, dentro de mim. E eu precisava cuidar pra que a criança fosse forte e boa como o pai. Eu me aproximei, e dei um último beijo, molhado de lágrimas, no amor da minha vida.

**Orange Country, CA - 2005**

Primeiro dia de aula. Saco. Garotas gritando descontroladas, como se não tivessem se visto o verão todo. Graças aos céus era meu ultimo ano. Assim também me livraria de todos os bajuladores insuportáveis, eu acho que eles passam as férias inteiras planejando modos de nos irritar.

Como sempre nada mudou. É só mais uma primavera em Orage Country.

* * *

Primeiro dia de aula. Droga. Líderes de torcida gritando como se não se vissem há décadas. Garotos do time de futebol se socando imitando lutadores de boxe. Patético. Patricinhas em seus carros rosa, falando em seus celulares rosa, lixando suas unhas pintadas de rosa com suas lixas rosa. Claro, o que eu esperava? Eu vim pra Orage Country! O centro mais cheio de patricinhas do mundo depois de Beverly Hills. E da França, é claro.

Em síntese eu não ligava pra elas. Apenas era ignorada por elas. Mas aparentemente aqui não ia ser assim. A garota de aparência mais nojenta – loura platinada, blusa rosa de seda e sapatos de bico e salto fino – veio na minha direção, quase respirei aliviada quando ela apenas passou do meu lado, isso é, depois de trombar propositalmente no meu ombro, me fazendo derrubar meus livros. Suspirei pesadamente. É. Não restavam dúvidas, aqui seria pior. Antes que me abaixasse para pegá-los senti um toque em meu ombro esquerdo. Me virei. Era a mesma garota.

- Sabe queridinha, - ela deu um sorriso falso – por aqui não são permitidos trajes como o seu. Tipo, nada como uma regra ou coisa assim, mas é que são tão vergonhosos que a pessoa fica marcada pra sempre. Acho que você não quer ficar marcada no seu primeiro dia, não é? – eu sorri falso em resposta – E não entre de novo no meu caminho, entendeu? Bem vinda á Orange Country. – ela se virou e voltou para seu carro pisando no meu livro no caminho.

Bufei baixo e me abaixei para pegá-lo. Me virei para pegar os outros mas não estavam mais no chão. Levantei rapidamente e olhei para o garoto que os segurava.

Sem dúvida era o garoto mais bonito que já havia visto em toda a minha vida. Seus cabelos eram dourados e completamente bagunçados, e seus olhos, me eram familiares, embora eu tivesse certeza que nunca o havia visto antes. Eu não teria esquecido. Olhos verdes, intensos, conhecidos. Ele não quebrou o contato de nossos olhos enquanto me devolvia os livros.

Eu conhecia esses olhos. Os olhos cor de chocolate que vinham assombrando meus sonhos nos últimos meses. Eram os olhos dela. Mas quem era ela?

* * *

Reviews? *-*

* * *


End file.
